Every other day
by Nejinee
Summary: A relationship built on hating, fighting and falling for each other. 30 prompts. SeiferxHayner. Seiner.
1. Chapter 1

This is a part of the 30 Distractions challenge, to get me writing more, with less plot, but more fun.

Seiner all the way! As in Seifer/Hayner.

---

**022: Enticing Scent**

---

Hayner grumbled to himself as he trudged home late after school. His extra math had gone on for too long. It really sucked to miss the beautiful afternoon while slogging away over asymptotes and x and y axes. Bah.

The sun was setting and the warm pink glow settled on the town of Destiny Islands. Way in the distance he could see his apartment building. He sighed. Mom was away on business again. So maybe pizza was in order? Hayner hated cooking. He missed his mom's home cooking.

He wiped at his brow, feeling the heat. Damn, he was sweaty. He tugged at his shirt, fluffing air through the light fabric. He pitied the fools on the track team. Running in weather like this everyday. Fucking insane. Luckily Hayner had no interest in shit like that. Not like he had time anyway. Trying to NOT fail school was his only goal at the moment.

He wondered at people like Riku who was capable of being in more than one sports team. Athletics, Blitz AND swimming? Nutbar. Then again Riku was in fine athletic , muscular, strong. Hayner shook his head. Again with the thinking. Damnit. He hated his brain. He didn't like those thoughts. He needed a girlfriend. At least that's what he kept telling himself. Really, if he was honest, he just needed a lay. He hadn't gotten any in months. No, wait, a year. A freakin' year. Here he was, seventeen, hot, cute, funny and sexless. Great great great. Suicide was always an option.

He sighed to himself, not paying attention to his surroundings. Had he been fully aware, he might've heard the pounding on the pavement and the noise approaching. Being near a corner, one would naturally slow down to check for others coming around, but Hayner never was one for paying attention. So, when a hundred and seventy pounds of hot teenage boy came round the corner full tilt, neither of them could stop in time. The thudding crash was bone-jarringly painful and unfortunately, the cement was no softer. Both boys crashed to the ground, rolling, scraping and covering themselves in dirt. the underbrush on the side fell about them as they rolled, breaking foliage in the shadows.

"Bah!" Hayner yelped, feeling his spine connect with a rock. Thud. His head slammed something. "Ow!" both boys grunted. It was too dark to see now.

"Shit," came a deep voice. Hayner froze. "The fuck? Chicken-wuss?"

Hayner scrambled to his feet, stumbling. His knee hurt like hell. Seifer was up before him, face stern and cold. In the shadows, Hayner could still see those piercing blue eyes. His heart thundered away. He wasn't ready to brawl with his worst nightmare. Sure, they fought all the time, but Hayner had to be in the mood! He wasn't feeling top-notch! And besides what the hell was Seifer doing, running around? Had he just killed someone? Was he running from the cops? Was Hayner and accessory to murder??

Hayner stepped back. "The fuck, you idiot." he stammered. Gotta get away.

"Me?" Seifer growled, "Watch where you're going, assface. Nearly broke my head on your stupid mug." The older boy winced.

It was then that Hayner paid attention. Seifer wasn't wearing his beanie. Holy shit, weird. It actually made Hayner swallow his words. Yup, Seifer was blonde. Duh. But it was so rare to see his locks. They looked ... soft, fluffy. Hayner's own hair was nothing like that. He had weird wavy hair that had to be trimmed regularly, but in a whacked out style he liked. Seifer's was blonder than his too. Almost white-blonde, and dead-straight.

Then Hayner noticed the blue vest and grey shorts. Sneakers. Was Seifer ... jogging?

"Jesus," the older blonde grunted, bending over. He was dusting off his knees. "Look at my fucking legs! Shit."

Yup. Seifer had really badly scraped knees. blood was running down both legs, leaving thin trails. Great. Now Hayner was going to die. Great.

And as usual, without preamble, Seifer growled and grabbed Hayner's shirt, dragging the younger boy closer. "Pay attention, you moron!" Seifer was so close, Hayner could count his eyelashes. A droplet of sweat ran down Seifer's cheek. Hayner watched it go. Wow. Seifer must have been going a while. He was pretty damn sweaty. His shoulders, all toned and strong, were covered in a sheen of sweat. Hayner just blinked. He had no comeback.

Seifer shoved him and let go, wincing some more. "Fuck."

"Sorry," Hayner said, eyes wide. He didn't feel like himself. He wasn't really angry. Seifer bent over again to wipe the blood off his shins. Hayner noted how his blonde hair flipped in the light breeze. Seifer's muscular back was bent, the blue vest sticking in places.

Perhaps Seifer hadn't expected the apology either. So he said nothing. Just stood back up, annoyed look on his handsome face. Normal face. Normal face! Not handsome!

"Shit," Hayner hissed under his breath, as his face started heating up. It was happening again. He always got like this lately. Sometimes if he made eye contact with the older bully, he would blush, or get queasy, or feel butterflies moshing in his stomach. Now was one of those times. Maybe it was just the way Seifer's sweat highlighted his brow, or the way his hair was sticking to his forehead, or the annoyed look in those pale blue eyes. Eyes like ice, yet with such a fierceness about them.

"The fuck's wrong with you?" Seifer growled. He seemed tired. Must have been running for a while. He grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled up up to wipe at his face. Hayner's eyes drifted over his torso. Wow. Toned to hell and back. Slim, but muscular and wet with sweat. Hayner looked nothing like that. Shit. He self-consciously licked his lips, feeling his heart rate quicken. Damn stupid Seifer.

"Are you even listening, wuss?"

Hayner blinked. "Uh."

Seifer smirked. "Pay attention, dumbass."

Hayner frowned, "don't call me a dumbass, you dumbass."

Seifer snorted. A breeze swept by, cooling them both off. Hayner twitched. Without thinking, he moved forward, nose guiding him.

"What the fuck?" Seifer tried to back up, but Hayner stopped him by grabbing his shirt.

"Hey," Hayner said quizzically, "what's that smell?"

"What are you smoking?" Seifer growled, standing firm. Hayner closed in, sniffing. It was definitely coming from Seifer. It smelled ... warm. Inviting. Like a special scent just for Hayner. Like summer nights. Like salty days on the beach. Like scraps in the sandlot. Like wrestling matches in the sun. Fuck. It smelled like Seifer.

"You smell rank," Hayner said, trying to cover his weird behaviour. He felt his cheeks redden though. How freakin' weird to be all gaga over a sweaty dirtbag? Gross.

"That's the smell of a fucking man, you shit." Seifer smirked. "New to you, huh?"

Hayner scowled. He smelled it again, and it made his memories flow. Wow. Damn. Stupid Seifer, being a part of his childhood. Breaking his bones, scratching him, tearing him apart, teaching him to fucking stand up for himself. Ugh.

"You're so full of crap," he snapped.

"Hardly," Seifer answered "you wish you had all of this."

"Oh puh-leeze," Hayner groaned, hoping the older boy meant it in the envious way and not the sexual way. Or did he want it reversed? Hm. "You know I can take you."

"You keep trying, that's all I see. Never give up, huh Lamer?"

"Hayner."

"That's what I said. Lamer."

"UGH!" Hayner lashed out, dropping his bag to the ground. His fist connected with Seifer's palm. The older boy was quicker. He gripped tightly, twisting sharply. "Gah!" Hayner bent, twisted.

Seifer chuckled, then released. Hayner stood, shaking his hand out. He snapped his other arm out. Again, Seifer got him by the elbow. This time he tugged Hayner in. Their noses almost touched. Hayner felt his breathing stumble. Fuck. Seifer glared into his brown eyes. "Stop dicking around."

"I-I-" Hayner stuttered, sweating. Shit, Seifer was gripping his arm tightly. The older boy noticed Hayner's change. He'd been wondering himself what was up with the idiot these days. He seemed to be getting weak every so often. Made no damn sense. Was he just losing his touch? His spark? That annoyed Seifer.

"What's wrong with you?" he sounded angry.

Hayner blinked. Seifer licked his lips. "Huh?" was all the younger boy could muster.

Seifer had to admit the dopey look was kinda cute. But annoying. He preferred a riled up Hayner. A fiery, ranting, snapping Hayner. Like a wildcat. One who never gave up, hating letting Seifer win. A real challenge every time. But jeez, when the kid pulled out the dopey eyes, he just looked ... cute. Ugh.

"Fuck," Seifer hissed.

"You smell good," Hayner blurted. Well, that was that. He was going to be murdered.

Seifer just blinked. He noticed how the chicken wuss was continually licking his lips. Distracting. Now the idiot was babbling nonsense. The fuck.

Seifer looked about. It was almost completely dark now, just the lamplight was available. He smirked once and started pushing Hayner backwards, out of the light and into the dark. Hayner blinked rapidly. His arm was hurting. Shit shit shit. Seifer wasn't letting go.

In the shadows, he gulped. His back his something. A weed-covered wall. He thought he was going to overheat. This was random, weird and confusing. Help!

"You piss me off," Seifer hissed quietly, saying it like Hayner had never heard before. It only made his heart try to explode. His breathing was uneasy, scared. He felt warm breath on his face, ghosting over his lips. Shit. He was getting hard. Seifer was too close. He smelled so good. All musky and sweaty and sandy and hot. Shitshitshit.

He felt lips near his, barely touching, then moving away. Seifer just breathed quietly. This was so unlike either of them. Hayner felt his inside freak. His underwear was too tight! BAH!

He wrenched his arm out of Seifer's grasp, accidentally jolting forward. His head connected with Seifer's nose and the older boy grunted. Hayner was overheating. Gotta get out! Gotta go! Gotta get off!

"Ow, you idiot!" Seifer slammed Hayner against the wall. Then there were lips against his own. Hayner gasped, eyes wide. Seifer took that opportunity to pin Hayner's hands, and shove his tongue into that warm mouth. Hayner felt the intrusion and almost came right there. Seifer was kissing him! Well, if you could call it kissing. More like grunting, mouth-mashing wetness. God, but it was good. Hayner leaned in, biting back. Seifer snapped his teeth and nipped Hayner's lip. Both moaned into it as Seifer pushed himself against his quarry. Hayner felt hard, warm strength emanating from the older boy. His hands were released and immediately went to the soft blonde hair. YES! He ran his hands through Seifer's hair while the other boy lapped at his lips, panting, hands foraging under a shirt. Hayner twitched, feeling those warm hands on his sides. Seifer's smell was intoxicating. God. Hayner got one hand on Seifer's stomach. Muscles flexed, rippling ever so slightly. He was warm, damp with sweat. Seifer growled deeply. Hayner's own side twicthed as long fingers caressed him. He wasn't anywhere near as muscular, but Seifer didn't mind. The chicken wuss was kinda soft. Skin like butter. Nice nipples too... Seifer wouldn't mind exploring a little more...

Hayner panicked. He bit Seifer's lip and the older boy grunted, then pulled back. The cool air was like a wall between them. Seifer was stepping away, breathing dangerously. He wiped at his hair. Hayner just hung onto dear life. The spell was broken. Both were breathing heavily, not looking at each other.

They were separated. Seifer just rubbed at his eyes, brow, hair. "Fuck." was all he mustered.

Hayner swallowed, licking Seifer's flavour off his lips. When the older boy turned and strode off, feet catching a rhythm further down the road, Hayner breathed.

He shakily stood tall, bent to recover his discarded bag and rearranged his shirt.

What. The. Hell. He needed home. Home, food and a fucking cold shower.

---

--end of #22 - enticing scent --


	2. Chapter 2

This is a part of the 30 Distractions challenge, to get me writing more, with less plot, but more fun.

Seiner all the way! As in Seifer/Hayner.

**018: Sleeping Angel**

* * *

_"I love you."_

_"Y-you do?" Hayner blinked, blushed. Seifer said he loves me! How strange, how ... surreal._

_"I've always loved you. I've watched you, wanted you, even when I wasn't sure myself."_

_Hayner turned and gazed into dark blue eyes, rimmed by even darker lashes. Wow, Seifer's so pretty..._

_"Will you come visit me?" Seifer said._

_"Visit you where?" Hayner uttered, drawn in by that gaze._

_"Back home. Come see me? Come see my family? My mom?"_

_"I thought your mom–"_

_"She'd love to see you again. And then I can meet your mom, right, Hay-hay?"_

_"I ... I guess." Hayner felt weak. Seifer was saying these things ... to him of all people. It felt strangely wonderful. Or maybe just strange..._

_Staring into those blue eyes, mesmerized by their glow, Hayner felt weak. He felt appreciated. Like no one on this green earth could ever hurt him again. Seifer was his, and his alone. And he, well, he was Seifer's. Like they always would be. Everything couldn't be more perfect._ Seifer tilted his chin up and smiled, staring deep into Hayner's chocolate-coloured eyes.

_"And then, Hayner, would you do me ... the honour ... of becoming–"_

* * *

**"AAAARGHHHHH!"**

"JESUS CHRIST! _WHAT?_"

"FUCK! FUCK!" Hayner yelled incoherently, thrashing at the arm around him. Where was he? Where the fuck was Seifer? What the FUCKING HELL was going on?

Hayner rolled to the side and yelped, feeling cool air hit his back. Shit! He was falling! FALLING!

"Yeep!" a hand lunged out and caught him before he splattered his brains on the floor. A strong arm pulled him in back under the bedcovers. Bed. Warm. Safe.

"The hell is wrong with you, Wuss?" came a gruff, tired growl. Someone was here, with him. Close to him! Who? Hayner's sleep-bleary brain just wasn't getting it. His breath was harsh and out of whack. Was it morning? Noon? Night? GUH!

Seifer! Hayner squirmed under the covers. They were in bed. Hayner peeked up, seeing that familiar face in a very unfamiliar setting. Seifer was partly asleep, his expression marred by deep disgruntleness from being awoken by a screaming nancy. He didn't even have his eyes open. He just looked pissed off and half-asleep. And kind of sexy. All mussed-hair and bare shoulders. Tan, warm shoulders. Mmm. Hayner wriggled in closer, his heart still pounding. But he remembered where he was. His room.

"Nothing. Just .. a fucked up dream," Hayner answered belatedly. _It was a dream. A dream. A fucking weird, psychotic dream._

"About?" Seifer grumbled, his warm, strong arm pulling Hayner in closer. Seifer was never like this. Ever. He wasn't the snuggly, adorable sort. He hated shit like that. Sweat and sex and swearing and bruises; that's what he was about.

"You don't wanna know," Hayner muttered, annoyed at his stupid dreams. They were so fucking WRONG.

"Tell me anyway," Seifer still hadn't opened his eyes, though his brows continued to furrow.

"It was you and me."

...

"Yeah? And?" Seifer growled. "Get to the point."

"Hey, you asked! I don't have to–"

Seifer just growled, not unlike a panther in the shadows. His deep rumble always set something off in Hayner. Like a fight bell.

"Okay, fine," Hayner sighed, rolling onto his back, Seifer's arm across his stomach. "It was ..., like, us. But not us. But us. It was romantic. And shit. All soap-opera-y lines. And you were ... sweet and shit."

Silence.

Hayner sighed. "And you wanted me to meet your mom, like I haven't already."

"Why the fuck would you have to meet my mom?" Seifer asked. Not the point!

"I don't know!" Hayner wailed, "It was weird. And girly. You were all sweet and romantic and like, whupped You were talking to me like ...like a girl would expect a guy to be on Valentine's day. You were in it. You were all ... smushy and sugary and sweet. Fucked up, man."

Seifer was quiet. Hayner wasn't sure why.

"You want me to be schmaltzy?" Seifer asked. Hayner wondered if the older boy was intrigued or perhaps worried what his answer would be.

"No," Hayner said firmly, shaking his head and rolling to face Seifer. "This _thing_ we have is weird enough as it is. If you ever get schmaltzy on my ass, I'll tear your eyes out."

"So you don't want ever-lasting declarations of sentiment and love?"

Hayner blinked. Seifer still hadn't opened his sleepy eyes. "No. I hated faking it for girls and I definitely don't want to hear you say shit like that. You have balls. Use 'em."

Then Seifer grinned. "Good. 'Cos ya ain't getting fuck-all from me, Lamer."

Hayner sighed. "Thank all that is good and holy."

"Nah, just thank me. I don't give enough of a fuck to fake romance bullshit with my little dumbass."

"_Your_ dumbass?"

Now Seifer opened his eyes. Just a bit, mind you. "Are you questioning the fact I said placed you as my possession and not questioning your 'dumbass' nickname? You're such a fucking idiot."

Hayner blushed angrily. "Shut up. You dick."

"Schmaltzy dick."

"Never. You do that and I leave and never return."

"Mmmm, tempting..."

Hayner just retaliated by kneeing Seifer in the gut. And by the end of their scuffle, Hayner had a few new bruises, Seifer was sporting fresh bite-marks, and both had forgotten why they had even bothered waking up if not to just romp and roll around like the idiots they were.

* * *

end of 018: **Sleeping Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

This is a part of the 30 Distractions challenge, to get me writing more, with less plot, but more fun. Seiner all the way! As in Seifer/Hayner.

012: Sleep-deprivation

"Okay, so we've got it all?" Roxas said tiredly, flipping through their pile of notes. Hayner yawned wide and looked out his bedroom window.

"I fucking hope so," he murmured. "Is that the sun? For real?" He rubbed at his eyes.

Roxas sighed and shoved the pile of papers into a binder, his own weariness showing in the way his hair was flopping. Roxas' hair didn't flop. It stood proud and poky. Not down and saddy. "Well, seven hours from now, we'll be home scot-free."

"Uggghhh," Hayner moaned. "Why'd we do this to ourselves? Again?"

Roxas sighed and started to pack his books away. "Because we lack the foresight or intelligence to do our projects ahead of time. That's why."

"Where're you going?" Hayner slurred as Roxas slung his bag over his shoulder.

His best friend shrugged, "I gotta get a shower. Get clothes. We stink."

Muh. Hayner didn't care. Though a shower did sound pretty sweet. He wouldn't have time to nap either. Life sucked.

"Hayner!"

The blonde head snapped up dazedly. Tifa, his English teacher was glaring, hands on hips, from the front of the classroom. "Buh?" He murmured sleepily. Fuck, he was too tired for this.

"What is wrong with you?" she practically yelled. Hey, he was tired, not DEAF.

"Nothing, nothing," Hayner yawned. He stood up, aware that a couple kids were snickering. "I don't feel good. Going to nurse." And with that, he loped out of class, completely forgetting about his bag and books. Someone would find them and give them back ... hopefully. He was probably gonna get shit for leaving like that. His next English class was going to be hell. But right then, he didn't care. Couldn't care, couldn't think.

"Muuuh," he groaned, thinking less and less about going to the nurse. In fact, she might call his parents to let them know their delicate flower of a son was feeling woozy, could they come pick him up? No. Not happening. They knew he and Roxas had stayed up all night finishing that Goddamned History project. Now that it was over, Hayner was dead-set on just bunking off school. Besides, their project was the bomb. Sure, he could have put more oomph into his presentation, but Hayner figured Roxas had them covered. He hoped.

Veering right, he loped out the back exit that led to the quad, then on to the track and soccer field. It was quiet. Still early. Maybe eleven o'clock? Hayner eyed the trees on the far side of the field. Yeahhhhhh. Shady spot for napping. Perfect.

And so, Hayner rolled himself out onto the shady grass, sure no one could see him, and drifted off to sleep, uncaring

* * *

A thumping noise startled him. Hayner rolled over. The thundering was going away. Good. He mumbled to himself about cupcakes and snacks. His dreams were pretty awesome. He was president. Of what, he wasn't too sure, but the power was awesome. He was a president who could fly. And fight bad guys. In a three-piece suit. Cool.

Hayner scowled. The thundering was back. Repetitive bursts of noise, annoying his tired, useless brain. He rolled onto his back, eyes finally opening. Huh. Was that the sky? Pretty. He took a deep breath and let it go. Wow, that rest was good. What time was it? He sat up, noticing how pink and orange the setting seemed. "Sunset," he mumbled, wiping at his face. He rubbed his hair, releasing loose leaves and grass from his curly, wayward locks. "Damn," he muttered. "Lost the whole day." This was probably going to mess up his sleep pattern. Though he still felt pretty wiped. _Should probably head home. Mom'll have heard of this by now. Yay._ He was about to stand and dust himself off, when that sound from before reappeared in his eardrums. He looked up. Shoot, was someone actually using the field? No, wait. The track. Someone was running on the school track.

"W_eeee_ird," Hayner said in a falsetto, shaking his head. Freako athlete kids. Always exercising, running around, wasting time on their health. Bah humbug. Hayner got to his feet. He heard the pounding of sneakers on the rough ground. Looking up, the figure came closer. He shook his head, still feeling drowsy. The person was obviously male. Tall, well-built, judging by those shoulders. He was wearing a dark, loose vest and pale shorts. _Strong legs, I'll bet,_ Hayner thought idly. Then Hayner blinked as the runner came closer. _Shit!_ was all he could think. _Seifer!_ Hayner was slackjawed. Was this guy for real? Seriously? Running around the school track after hours? Since WHEN? How had Hayner not known this. How had this opportunity for poking fun never been brought to his attention? Though, really, the more he thought about mocking Seifer, the more he didn't want to. Fuck. It was kind of ... admirable. _Wonder how long he's been doing this? _Seifer show past, six feet from where Hayner was shrouded in the trees. The older boy was clearly covered in sweat, his shoulders and face gleaming. His shirt had darker patches here and there and Hayner noticed that the vest was more like those cut-t-shirt vest things. The ones with the really low arm-holes for extra air-flow. _Damn this darkness,_ Hayner scowled, realizing the sun was getting ready for bed. As the tall figure sprinted round the track, Hayner considered how he was going to get across the field without Seifer noticing. _Just book it across? Maybe I'll be able to make it before he notices? Or should I wait for him to finish? _The latter sounded less than appealing. His stomach growled. He was ravenous. Maybe if he walked slowly across int eh semi-dark, Seifer wouldn't notice him. _Or you could follow him. He won't see me then. _

Shit. Seifer was already coming back round. Hayner decided to step back into the shadows. He heard the pounding footsteps in perfect rhythm. He hid behind a tree. Damnit, he was so hungry!

The footsteps slowed. Hayner could hear Seifer's faint breaths. He must have been running really hard.

"You can come out from your hole."

Hayner's eyes bulged. Crap. He took a deep breath, heart beating just a little faster.

"I'm not blind, Lamer. Get out here, now." Seifer sounded winded, but firm.

"Guh," Hayner groaned then turned back around. He looked up and saw the bastard standing like some kind of Greek statue; feet spread apart, arms crossed. Hayner scowled as he approached.

"Yo," he said lamely. "I was–"

"I don't care what you were doing. How'd you get all the way back here without me seeing?" Seifer's voice was gruff from his workout. Hayner watched as a droplet of sweat broke from the pack and ran down the side of Seifer's neck. His shirt was soaked.

"Why do you care?" Hayner said acidly.

Seifer peered down at him. "Answer the question, chicken-wuss."

"Up yours," Hayner retorted.

Seifer glared. "Can't you just answer the question? You look like shit," he ran his eyes over Hayner's dishevelled appearance. This annoyed Hayner. Not everyone could look awesome all the time. Sheesh.

Hayner rubbed at his already mussed hair. "I'm tired, man. Give a guy a break."

Seifer was still calming his breathing. He wiped at his own brow. "YOU'RE tired? Oh, I see. So lying around in the dirt tires you out? Give _me _a break."

"I'll break your face in," Hayner mumbled.

"What?" Seifer said.

"I said I have to get home," Hayner stepped to the side and tried to walk on by. Seifer blocked him. He just stuck out his super-sculpted tan arm, still covered in sweat, and blocked Hayner. Hayner ducked and scooted under. Seifer grabbed his arm and yanked him back. "What the fuck?" Hayner cried out, spinning. He did something he hadn't done since elementary school. He shoved Seifer with both hands. Like a kid in the sandpit. Seifer took a step back and frowned.

"Calm down, Lamer."

The calm, toneless voice just seemed to incite Hayner's annoyance even more. "Whatever," he uttered petulantly. He shoved both hands into his jean pockets.

Seifer stared at him. Just looked him over quizzically, as though wanting to cock his head to the side like an inquisitive Jack Russell. "You're a total grouch, aren't you?"

"What?" Hayner snorted.

Seifer poked Hayner's chest. Hard. "You been sleeping all day, Wuss? You're a total fucking morning grouch."

"In case you haven't noticed, it's not morning. It's evening. In fact, it might even be night. So you're wrong, you suck. Fuck off, leave me alone."

Seifer smirked and clucked his tongue like Hayner was some wayward child caught lying about whether or not he'd been peeing in his mother's rose bushes. "Ah ah ah, little Wuss. You're a grouch. Not surprising, really. You spazz all the time anyway."

Hayner stuck out his tongue. Wow. Mature. Yeah.

Seifer's eyes were caught by that tongue for a moment. Just a moment, before he licked his own lips. Hayner would never have said it out loud, but that was pretty ... interesting.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me, Lamer," Seifer snapped. "What are you? Five years old?"

Hayner pulled both hands up to the sides of his head and waggled his fingers. Then he stuck out his tongue. Which he might have regretted. Though he also might not regret it at all. Not easy to tell.

In that split-second, Seifer had growled, grabbed Hayner's shirt roughly, thereby unbalancing the younger blonde, who grabbed Seifer's shoulders and , as his momentum was thrown off-balance, pulled the older boy down with him. They crashed onto the hard track, both yelping on impact. Seifer rolled away, clutching his head. Must have hit it on the ground. Oops. Hayner felt a snide swell of pride. Then it dipped and he wondered if Seifer would end up with a concussion. Didn't people, like, die from them? He wouldn't want to be responsible for that! What if he needed to perform CPR? Hayner couldn't even recall his CPR classes. Shit. Seifer was gonna die and he'd be blamed and he wouldn't be able to run fast enough or carry Seifer far enough before the older boy died of a brain haemorrhage or something. Shit.

So Hayner rolled quickly over to his sworn enemy. Seifer was groaning, both hands pressed to the back of his head. His scowl was deadly. But Hayner was brave. He crawled over, leaning across the boy.

"You okay?" he said, voice rough. Hayner gently pressed a hand to Seifer's shoulder so the older boy laid flat on his back.

Seifer scowled, one eye opening. "Busted my skull, you _idiot_."

Hayner's eyes widened, "Are you dizzy? Do you need a doctor? Are you gonna be okay? I didn't mean to ... really."

Seifer blinked, then rubbed both hands over his own face. Was the Lam_er worried_ about him? Really?

"Fuck. No. I'll be fine." Seifer didn't know what else to say. He wasn't about to admit that a goose egg was forming on his skull. He sat up, still rubbing at the back of his head. Shit, that was going to hurt later.

Hayner actually was worried. Holy hell. His brows were furrowed as he watched Seifer sit up straight, legs still splayed out in front of him. Hayner sat back onto his rump, breath whooshing out. The shadows were deep and dark now, as the sun was officially over the horizon. And there they sat. On the track, in the dark, awkward silence stretching between them.

"Why are you even out here?" Hayner asked.

Seifer scowled, "Why do you think? You think that was pyrotechnics I was doing? New trend in teenage pasttimes?"

Hayner made a face, "No, you fucking piece of dog crap. I know you were _running_, I just ... didn't know you ... ran." Well, that sounded really bad. Way to be all intelligent, Hayner. Ten points.

"I like to run, so what of it?" Seifer said.

Hayner blinked and rested his elbows on his bent knees. "I dunno. Just surprising, I guess. Never figured you were much of an athlete."

"I'm not," Seifer answered, "Doesn't mean I don't get exercise."

Which was actually kind of strange to Hayner's ears. Obviously, he knew Seifer was strong, well-built and all of that. He worked out (clearly) and he kept his body in check. But Hayner had never really pondered how or when Seifer did it all. He certainly wasn't on any sports teams, which was even stranger. Hayner figured Seifer would be a real asset to any team. Blitz, track ... anything. He'd heard rumours of the wrestling team haranguing Seifer in his first year to join. His reputation obviously preceded him. But then why hadn't he joined? Their school had a decent wrestling team, at least. Seifer would have definitely upped the challenge if he'd joined.

"Why don't you just join a team?" Hayner blurted, his mouth catching up with his brain. "they exercise regularly."

Seifer snorted, "Why should I? I don't need to."

Hayner shrugged into the dimness, "I dunno. Wouldn't you be good on say, the track team? Not that you're better than Riku or anything." He wasn't about to let Seifer think he was complimenting him. The asshole had ego enough for the both of them.

"I don't _do_ teams," was all Seifer said.

Hayner sighed, "If you got off your high horse, you know, you'd be good on one. But whatever."

They both went quiet, Seifer rubbing at his head, Hayner staring off into the distance.

"I just don't do teams. That's all," Seifer intoned. "It's not me, yo."

"What, there's no 'I' in team?" Hayner snorted. "Not the star, so not interested?"

Seifer scowled, even though Hayner couldn't see it. "Listen here, shit-head, I don't give a fuck about team sports. I'm not about to waste my afternoons on someone else's schedule, ramping up to compete with douch-heads from all over the country. It's not worth my damn fucking time. I don't care enough."

If there was one thing Hayner could grudgingly respect Seifer for, it was his candid honesty. He never tried to pretty things up, try to make himself be the better guy, or try to exemplify his own behaviour. He always was brutal and simple. Like his fighting style.

Maybe it annoyed Hayner more because he just couldn't say the same.

"Damn," Hayner grouched. "It just seems like a waste when I can't even get on a damn team and you could easily do so in five seconds.

He heard Seifer shift, maybe adjusting his position on the hard ground.

"What? You want on a sports team? Don't fucking whine to me about it. Have you even fucking tried to get on one?"

Hayner felt his cheeks flush, "Obviously, asshole. I've tried since elementary school. Every damn year I try running for track and swim. I gave up on blitz because of Tidus and Wakka. Those guys are always in automatically and we only have one blitz team, so the quota for our year is already filled. 'S not as fucking easy for me as it is for you."

Well, there it was. He'd let it out. To Seifer of all people. Now the asswipe knew how pathetic and sad he was. Couldn't even train enough to make it onto a team. Sometimes, Hayner just wanted to shut his brain off. Stop the stupid words from making it to his lips. He shouldn't be telling his one enemy all of this!

"Try again, Lamer," Seifer said. Hayner frowned and clenched his fists. What, was Seifer messing with him? Like he wasn't trying hard enough already?

"You think I don't already try?" Hayner snapped. "I run myself damn ragged! 'S not my fault there are freakin' ace athletes already at this stupid school!"

Seifer snorted, "So? It obviously isn't good enough. Besides, you're going for the wrong teams anyway. They won't pick you if you're not suited."

Hayner wanted to scream, but he didn't. So basically, Seifer thought it was a waste anyway? Keep trying, keep failing. GREAT.

"Fuck you," Hayner hissed.

"Listen, Wuss," Seifer bit out, annoyance seeping into his voice, "Listen for a fucking moment, will you? Just listen. Why the hell are you trying out for _track_ and _swim?_ They're clearly not your things. The day you can outrun me will be the day I die. You know what you should try out for? The wrestling team. So fucking obvious, I bet you didn't even think of it."

Hayner blinked, more than a little surprised. "Wrestling? Are you nuts? Have you _seen _the guys on that team?"

"Yeah?" Seifer said, "And? I can take 'em."

"Yeah, YOU. I'm like, half you size, remember?"

"Yeah, so? You can take me. What's your point?"

Hayner opened his mouth, then shut it, confused. Wait, was Seifer serious? Not messing him around? Yeah, sure, he fought with Hayner all the time, but the guys on the wrestling team ... they were, like, trained beasts. Muscle-bound neanderthals. Hayner usually watched their matches, watching the grappling and twisting they had to put into it. Sometimes he did find himself cursing a player for his moves, thinking he could do better, but Hayner had never seen _himself_ on the mat with them.

Shit.

Maybe Seifer had a point though.

"You're a squirmy little shit when you want," Seifer said, "I think that'd be to your benefit. It's not all strength you know."

Hayner blinked, feeling some kind of revelation running through his brain. Maybe because they were both exhausted, they'd managed this conversation. Maybe it made sense.

Fuck damn. Stupid Seifer.

Hayner got to his feet, annoyance bristling through him. Why hadn't he thought of this before? Why was it Seifer who had to whack it into him? Like he knew all along.

He held out a hand. Seifer ignored him and got to his feet. "Sorry about your head," Hayner grumbled. "I gotta get home."

"Whatever," Seifer growled, patting himself down. They began the walk back to the main gate. Awkward to say the least. The silence stretched between them. The moment was completely gone. When they reached the gate, Hayner veered off to the left. He wanted to say something. But nothing came to mind. Damn Seifer for being like this. They didn't even say good-bye. They never did.

Hayner was about ten feet away from the fence when he heard the familiar sharp whistle. He turned, seeing Seifer further away, under the glow of a streetlamp.

"What?" Hayner yelled, walking backwards.

"You get on the wrestling team and I'd totally pay to watch _that_ fight." came Seifer's deep voice. Then he turned and was gone.

Hayner's heart jumped awkwardly in his chest. He felt his cheeks warm up and he turned back towards home.

Shit. Now he definitely would have to try out. Damn Seifer.

* * *

end of

**012: Sleep-deprivation**


End file.
